Lost
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [A request I ended up liking a whole lot to write.] Nya got stuck in a nightmare, but why? And why is Lord Garmadon there as well?


Nya didn't like the feeling that she didn't know what was going on. That was always her brother's problem. She knew exactly how to keep her spirits up in rare situations. But never like this... The scenario confused her. Whatever led her dream to place her in the wilderness was beyond her. The fact she had no exosuit or any devices to protect her was frightening to say the least. Nothing was right here.

Shaking her head slightly, she began to stalk down the path of dirt road. It was odd that the woods were deathly quiet. Only enormous trees surrounded her person, and quite frankly this seemed like a horror movie, but she appeared to be the last survivor if it was that. Panicking despite her outlook for tight situations, Nya started to quicken her pace down the way she was going. The dark always scared her beyond any means, so this was clearly becoming a nightmare if she ever saw one.

Invisible hands started to grab at her ankles, and now she grew angry and began to fight back with kicks and flailing her fists every which way. Nothing availed and she was dropped and dragged back the way she came. Except now it was going towards the ground in the tall grass. Helplessly squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for something worse to happen. Noises erupted through the air and a screech from wherever the hands resided pierced the area. Soon Nya opened her eyes. Getting up shakily, she began to move until she hit into an armored chest. Looking up with widened eyes, she staggered back, no words unable to come out.

She walked into Lord Garmadon; with skin as dark as the underworldly evil where he lived. The scarlet eyes looked over her without a readable expression, "Are you alright?"

'Why do you care?' She wanted to yell back, but instead she took a turn to look at herself. Appalled at her condition, Nya found her elbows, knees, and probably her cheeks were smeared in dirt. Scrapes also covered her figure, which probably stemmed from the fact she was dragged over sticks and whatnot for a good amount of moments. Instead of relaxing, she put her hands on her hips, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, from the looks of things," that sounded like a taunt, and it got a good enough rise.

Resisting from starting a fight in her current mood and condition, "I could have saved myself, you didn't have to... help me."

"Oh, no?" The longer he brought that tone, the more she wanted to fight him, "Then I guess I should have let you handle it yourself if this is all the thanks I get."

Now Nya felt bad... somewhat. This was the evil Garmadon and he could just have saved her to kill her himself for all she knew. "Thank you, Garmadon," she spoke through gritted teeth, even though she didn't have that much of opposition to the man. He seemed nice enough whenever she was around him. She figured it was just some act, now that she truly thought of it.

He snorted and shook his head, the helmet still in the form that made it obvious Skulkin property. This was strange, seeing as it shifted to the Stone Army equivalent before its eventual placement in the museum after Dareth complained the voices that came with it weren't ignorable. Garmadon started to walk towards her with an outstretched arm, "Do you need help or-"

"I'm not a kid, I can walk myself," she snapped before regretting it. His eyes left hers in embarrassment and she couldn't help but miss them. Despite their unusual coloration she always had liked how his eyes told all he'd been through. It was some weird thing she never told a soul, but sometimes she couldn't help but think of them. Don't even get her started on his sultry voice...

"Are you going to follow me? Or just wait until I'm far enough away from you?" The tall man had started walking the way she originally went.

Thinking of the things that could happen without backup, Nya rushed up to him. Ignoring the stinging cuts and aching limbs, she followed beside him. Every so often they'd glance at one another. If they were in the same dream for some reason, it would be great to figure it out.

Unable to take it or the endless scenery anymore, she turned to him and paused in step, "Okay, seriously, why are you here?"

His eyebrow markings nearly connected as he stopped as well, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Don't answer my question with another question, I hate it when people do that." Feeling frustrated, she tried to vent it through heavy breaths and her fists clenched. Even Cole didn't match her true temper. Her gaze went to the annoying presence of pressed dirt under their feet, "What I don't get is why we're both in a dream together, what would that possibly mean?"

Instead of getting angry back, he calmly placed a single hand on his hip, "If I knew I would have said something. I know how much you and those ninja can't stand me."

Biting her lower lip slightly, she had no idea how to respond to this conversation, so instead she looked around until a grin spread across her face, "Wait, I get it. This is a big joke! You wanted to see how long it took me to freak out and then send me terrified back to a normal dream. You can't surprise me, Garmadon."

"Oh really?" He murmured, then moved so their faces were close, "then tell me where this was in the whole plan."

"H-huh, wait-" It wasn't a forceful kiss, nor was she about to pull away. Heat rose into her cheeks as he pulled away self-satisfied.

Giving her another peck, his expression was and smirking and proud, "How about after that you go back home, hm?"

["A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality." - John Lennon]

Nya hated when she fluttered her eyes open, but soon found her muscles ached and dirt was covering those same spots... She tentatively brought a hand to her mouth to hold against the swollen lips. Was it so bad that she hoped more dreams like that happened, and she would gladly have much worse nightmares... Only if she got Lord Garmadon more and more that way, seeing as the current one just didn't seem to do it for her tastes.


End file.
